TEASE!
by vhae.vhavha
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Yang aku tau aku tak pernah ingin jauh darimu. Aku terikat padamu. Dan mengganggumu adalah hal lain yang aku lakukan untuk menarik perhatianmu.


Tease!

"Ya! Itu lollipop-ku, ara!"

Sungyeol menoleh, ditatapnya sosok berambut cokelat manis itu dengan aneh. Mwo? Lollipop? Ia melepas emutan di belah bibirnya. Menyeringai kecil sebelum sebuah lollipop berwarna merah itu lepas sepenuhnya dari belah bibirnya.

"Ige? Neol lollipop? Khe. Kau sedang bermimpi, Tuan."

Sosok itu menggeram. Ia nyaris saja ingin menarik kerah seragam Sungyeol sebelum di detik berikutnya sosok lain muncul di sampingnya, menahannya.

"Ya! Sungjong-ah. Ige. . ."

Sosok berambut cokelat manis yang bernama Sungjong itu menurunkan tangannya di udara. Melirik kecil ke arah sebungkus besar permen lollipop yang kini seakan memintanya untuk memperhatikan.

"Lupakan saja lollipop itu. Aku sudah membelikannya di tempat lain ne. ."

Sungjong mendengus. Namun ia tetap menerima uluran sebungkus lollipop di hadapannya. Dan mulai mencari rasa kesukaannya.

"Aku tetap tidak akan memaafkannya." Sungutnya sebelum ia pergi dengan sebuah lollipop yang telah tersemat di belah bibir peach nya.

"Aish. Kau memang suka mencari perkara, Sungyeol-sshi."

Sungyeol terkekeh. "Menggodanya itu sangat menyenangkan, Myungsoo-ah."

Dan entah harus berapa kali elusan di dada Myungsoo untuk bisa bertahan menjadi teman keduanya. astaga!

"Ya! Itu es krimku!"

Sungyeol melirik kecil ke arah sungjong yang baru saja berteriak. Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun ia dengan polosnya kembali melahap satu sendok besar es krim rasa strawberry di hadapannya dengan khidmat.

"Aish! Kau tidak mendengarkanku eoh? Itu es krimku! Dan menjauh dari kursiku sekarang juga! Itu milikku!" teraik Sungjong makin kesal. Ditarik-tariknya kursi miliknya itu untuk mengusir tubuh tinggi Sungyeol yang tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk pindah.

"Ya!"

Sungyeol menulikan pendengarannya. Dengan santai dipasangkannya headphone yang menggantung di lehernya ke atas kepala bersurai pirangnya! Ck. Super sial buat Sungjong!

"Astaga!" sambil bersungut Sungjong menendang kursi yang diduduki Sungyeol dan beranjak pergi untuk memesan es krim lainnya dengan nama Sungyeol.

"Hahh~ neol chinjja!"

Sungyeol terkekeh. Ia masih mendengar gerutuan Sungjong di belakangnya tepat di konter es krim dari balik headphone 'sunyi' miliknya.

"Bill untukmu, Myungsoo-ah." serunya pada Myungsoo dihadapannya yang hanya berkedip tak paham.

Dan lagi. kesialan entah keberapa untuk seorang Kim Myungsoo yang selalu menjadi korban drama disini. Astaga!

"Itu permen karetku! Ya!"

Sungyeol menutup telinganya. Sebenarnya ia sedang malas untuk melakukan apa-apa hari ini dan memang sengaja berniat membolos dari jam pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Namun ketika ia sampai tepat dimana ia seharusnya menikmati masa membolosnya dengan tenang ia melihat Sungjong yang sedang berada di tempat favoritnya sedang ingin melahap permen karet panjang di tangannya. Dan seperti biasa sinyal-sinyal di tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk menggoda sosok itu dengan mengambilnya. kkk~

"Kau ini suka sekali berteriak eoh?"

Sungjong mendengus. Ia ingin meratapi permen karet terakhirnya andai saja Myungsoo tidak muncul dan memberikannya satu bungkus permen karet baru.

"Kau yang terbaik, Myungsoo hyung. ." cengirnya penuh berterimakasih. Ia segera melahap permen karet barunya itu sebelum tangan panjang Sungyeol terulur untuk mengambilnya kembali.

"Dan kau hyung super pelit yang pernah ku kenal, Sungyeol hyung."

Sungyeol memutar manik matanya tak peduli. Kepalanya beranjak untuk bersandar pada kedua paha sekat Sungjong yang berselonjor di sampingnya.

"Hmn. Seperti aku peduli saja." Komen Sungyeol sembari membenahi posisi berbaringnya. Ia mengabaikan gerutuan Sungjong dan pukulan ringan di kepalanya sebagai bentuk protesan dari Sungjong terhadapnya, menutup matanya.

"Ck. Selalu saja seenaknya." Gerutunya sebal. Meski begitu jambakan yang sebelumnya ia lakukan perlahan berubah jadi sapuan lembut di surai pirang milik Sungyeol.

"Ya. Dan apakah kali ini kau mengajakku membolos sekedar untuk melihat kalian berkencan eoh?"

Sungjong meringis. Ditatapnya sosok berambut gelap yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu dengan rasa bersalah. Ahh- Sungyeol memang tak pernah tau tempat. Dan lagi-lagi sosok berambut hitam itu terabaikan keberadaannya. ckck.

"Mian, hyung. Kau tau kan dia memang selalu saja seenaknya."

Myungsoo menghela nafasnya. Ditatapnya bergantian sosok Sungyeol yang kemungkinan sudah terlelap itu bergantian dengan wajah Sungjong yang memelas.

"Hahh~ it can't be help."

Dan Sungjong tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi berterimakasih pada sosok Myungsoo yang kini menepuk kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Gomawo, hyung."

"Ah, aku pinjam pensil ini."

Sungjong mengerjap. Inginnya sih ia melempar kamus tebal di atas mejanya andai saja sosok yang baru saja mengambil pensilnya itu tidak segera menghilang keluar kelasnya. Esggh! Sial!

"Ya! Sungyeol-ah! itu pensilku." Teriaknya untuk entah keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Sungyeol sedang asyik terkekeh sembari membuat goresan-goresan kecil di bukunya. Manik matanya sesekali melirik ke arah jendela tepat ke arah sosok berambut cokelat manis yang sedang pemanasan sebelum memulai latihan sepak bolanya di lapangan tepat di bawah jendela kelasnya.

"Bagus. Tingkahmu menjadi jauh lebih gila dari sebelumnya, Yeol!"

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, Myungsoo-ah." jawabnya dengan nada sing a song di dalamnya. Melirik kecil ke arah Myungsoo yang kini hanya berdecak sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

Sungyeol mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh. Mengabaikan saja sosok Myungsoo yang kini ikut melihat arah tatapan Sungyeol yang baru saja melemparkan segumpal kertas ke bawah jendela kelas mereka.

"Bagus. Kau mengerjai Sungjong lagi?"

Sungyeol terkekeh ketika suara teriakan Sungjong terdengar di telinganya. Lidahnya menjulur keluar saat Sungjong menengadah menatapnya sembari mengacung-acungkan hasil lemparan jitunya.

"Wae? Myungsoo yang melakukannya." Dalihnya yang langsung disambut pelototan Myungsoo dihadapannya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

Sungyeol mendengus. Ditatapnya Myungsoo yang kini terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sungjong.

"Kau lebih percaya padanya?" tunjuk Sungyeol pada Myungsoo yang menatapnya penuh kemenangan, dengan jijik.

"Setidaknya dia lebih bisa dipercaya daripada kau, hyung!"

Sunggyeol mendengus. Dilemparkannya lagi segumpal kertas ke arah Sungjong yang kembali mendapatkan protes darinya.

"Mati saja kau, Lee!"

"Ya!"

"Wae?"

Sungjong menggeleng. Manik matanya memicing tajam menatap Sungyeol yang baru saja memotong jalannya.

"Kau super menyebalkan, Tuan." Ucapnya sarkatis. Tanpa berbicara lagi ia lantas menarik tangan Myungsoo di sampingnya dan menggeretnya menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Dan kau pikir kau tidak, Lee?" teriak Sunyeol jengah. Ia sudah kehabisan kesabarannya untuk sekedar meladeni pemainan Sungjong yang melelahkan.

"Nan?"

Sungjong berbalik tak percaya. Ia mendorong bahu Sungyeol ketika sosok berambut pirang itu memicing tajam ke arahnya.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau menyalahkan aku?"

Sungyeol tak mau kalah. Ia mendorong kasar bahu kecil Sungjong hingga nyaris membuatnya tersungkur.

"We're break! Why you keep teased on me?" teriak Sungjong sebal. Ia mengabaikan saja beberapa pasang mata yang hendak melewati pintu gerbang, menaruh perhatian terhadap mereka.

"Don't you ever to said it again."

Sungjong meneguk ludahnya payah. Nada dingin dalam ucapan Sungyeol sudah cukup membuatnya ngeri hanya dengan menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sungyeol lantas menarik tangan Sungjong melewati pintu gerbang dan membawanya ke taman terdekat yang ia ketahui.

"I don't want to break." Ucapnya tegas. Tautan dalam pergelangan tangan Sungjong pun mengerat seiringan dengan semakin lamanya keduanya mengheningkan cipta.

"I hate you."

Sunyeol meringis. Entah karena hanya dengan mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja sungjong ucapkan atau karena ia melihat wajah tersiksa Sungjong akibat genggamannya yang terlalu erat.

"I never care." Jawab Sungyeol berbanding tebalik dengan apa yang ada di hatinya. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Sungjong hingga tubuh itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah, baby."

Kali ini Sungyeol mencoba menurunkan nada suaranya menjadi lebih lembut. Menyingkirkan egonya untuk tidak membuat hal yang lebih buruk terjadi. Tidak. tidak. cukup sudah dengan kekesalannya beberapa hari terakhir. Apalagi kata 'break' yang untuk kedua kalinya terucap dari belah bibir kekasihnya ini. Oh-oh. Dia benar-benar amat sangat tidak rela sekali!

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal beberapa hari ini, ara." Lanjutnya kali ini dengan mengecup pergelangan tangan Sungjong yang memerah akibat tautan tangannya yang terlalu erat.

"Pertama, kau membuatku kesal dengan jalan bersama Bora sunbaenim itu." ia menggigit kecil pergelangan Sungjong melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Lalu kau bilang aku berselingkuh karena pergi dengan Soojin sunbae dan mengatakan 'break' padaku." Kali ini ia telusuri pergelangan tangan Sungjong dengan hidung mancungnya.

"Dan ketika kau mengatakan 'break', keesokan harinya dengan santai kau malah berasyik-asyik ria dengan si Myung itu? hish!" ia menusuk pergelangan tangan Sungjong dengan sebal. "Kau membuatku kesal setengah mati, Sungjoongie Lee yang terhormat."

Sungjong memutar matanya. Ia ingin membantah semua tuduhan Sungyeol terhadapnya namun ia urungkan. Entahlah. Ia pun sedikit aneh dengan pola pikirannya beberapa hari terakhir. Yeah. Ia akui. Ia memang agak labil dan kekanak-kanakan beberapa hari ini. Tapi kan bukankah Sungyeol yang lebih kekanak-kanakan dengan selalu mengganggunya hanya karena ia tidak terima dengan kata 'break' yang ia ucapkan? Ck. Benar-benar membingungkan.

"We are still in our break."

Sungyeol mendengus. Ia hempaskan pergelangan tangan Sungjong dan menarik dagu Sungjong lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Dengarkan aku, baby. Aku tetap tidak terima!"

Final.

"Like i care."

Sungyeol mendengus. Ia benahi letak tas yang tesampir di bahunya sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan Sungjong yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Ternyata seberapa lamapun waktu menunggu. Kepala dingin tetap tidak akan pernah mencapai keduanya. Sial!

"Ku kira akan ada kabar baik hari ini."

Sungjong menghela nafasnya. Direbahkannya kepalanya pada meja yang sepi dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan.

"Kau yakin ini yang terbaik? Maksudku kenapa tidak putus saja. . Kenapa harus break?"

"Tidak semudah itu, hyung. ."

Myungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Wae? Kau masih mencintainya kan?"

Sungjong mengangguk. "Kami baru sebulan. . . dan break selama seminggu. Kau pikir aku mau putus semudah itu?"

Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Kau bisa kembali kepadaku kalau begitu."

Dan satu injakan diterima Myungsoo di kakinya. "Kau bicara seolah-olah aku masih mencintaimu saja."

Myungsoo meringis. Ia tau benar bahwa keadaan sudah tidak lagi sama. Tapi boleh kan ia berharap meski sedikit? Walau ia tidak benar-benar yakin harapan itu ada.

Ada keheningan aneh ketika tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berbicara setelah percakapan yang membawa keduanya tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing.

Sungjong tau Myungsoo masih tetap ada disisinya. Namun belaian hangat di kepalanya tentu bukanlah berasal dari jemari panjang milik Myungsoo.

"Aku tau kau disana, hyung. Apa maumu?"

Sungjong membuka matanya. Sebelah rangkai miliknya ia ulurkan demi menggapai rangkai kekar yang lain yang sebelumnya ada diatas surai cokelat manisnya.

"Aku lelah. . ."

Dan tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum wajah bergurat sendu itu ambruk menindih tubuhnya.

"Menarik. ia pingsan." Komen Myungsoo sarkatis sekaligus ngeri ketika ia melihat Sungjong yang panik dan melotot kearahnya meminta bantuan.

"Bagus. Kau membuatku benar-benar tak mampu lepas darimu, hyung."

Sungjong menghela nafasnya. Manik matanya menatap lurus ke arah Sungyeol yang nampak damai tertidur dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat dirinya. Diperhatikannya wajah tirus itu yang semakin kuyu dilihatnya. Tidakkah terlalu berlebihan lingkar mata itu? Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya?

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyeka peluh yang meluncur di dahi Sungyeol. Mengecup dahinya kilat kemudian membelainya ketika dahi itu mengernyit gusar.

"Nde. Aku disini, hyung."

Perlahan kernyitan itu mengendur berganti dengan kedua manik yang perlahan membuka dan mengerjap menatap wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Hhe. Kau disini?"

Sungjong diam. Sebelah wajahnya ditangkup rangkai besar Sungyeol dan diusapnya dengan lembut.

"Hmn."

"Komentar singkat tidak seperti dirimu saja, Joongie-ah."

Sungjong memutar matanya. Ia ingin menarik wajahnya menjauh, ketika tautan ditangannya kembali mengerat.

"Mian, eum?"

Ia kembali mengusap pipi Sungjong. Menelusurinya hingga ke dagu dan berhenti disana.

"Aku terlalu posesif, ania?"

Tersenyum lemah sebelum kembali ia usap permukaan wajah Sungjong dengan jemarinya.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu. Khe! Nan jeomal pabbo, eoh?"

Sungjong memutar matanya lagi. Meski begitu ia tersenyum kecil ketika kekehan lemah terdengar dari sosok Sungyeol yang kacau.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah." Ia menjeda kalimatnya sebelum mencuri kecupan di belah bibir peach Sungjong dan membiarkan kedua belah bibir itu masih menempel ketika ia bicara. "Aku teramat mencintaimu."

Sungyeol tampak meneguk ludahnya sebelum satu kalimat lain meluncur dari hatinya yang bagai teriris seiring dengan belah bibir Sungyeol yang menjauh.

"We're break. Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu, Lee Sungjong."

Ada keheningan yang sangat lama ketika kedua manik itu bertemu dengan pantulan yang sama-sama sakit. Di lain sisi pula ada kelegaan asing yang menyusup keduanya meski diantara sayatan entah apa yang menyesakkan di hati keduanya.

"Gomawo, hyung."

"Let me know when you are back. Okay."

"I'm promise it wont take such along time. . ."

Aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta.

Yang aku tau aku tak pernah ingin jauh darimu.

Aku terikat padamu.

Dan mengganggumu adalah hal lain yang aku lakukan untuk menarik perhatianmu.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Wae? Memang aku melakukan apa?"

"Itu softdrink milikku!"

"Ah. milikmu adalah milikku ania?"

/

"Hyung, berhenti menggodaku!"

"Aku tidak."

"Kembalikan softdrink-ku kalau begitu!"

"Kau mau?" *smirk

"Ya! Aku tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu."

(shake head)

"YA! Menjauh dariku, hyung!"

#Brugh!

"Hahh~ teased again. . ."

_**THE END**_


End file.
